Beyond Everything We Know
by Zamma2133
Summary: Sometimes things just go in ways you'd never expect. Now me and my three friends are trapped in different kind of Equestria. One that has Equestrian magic and Earth technology. And I'm in the middle of it with a creepy figure stalking me and calling me Omega, whatever that is. And I can't say word about it. Anthro AU. Everything is owned by their rightful owners. OC X Someone.
1. Chapter 1

AU Anthros with OCs, The mane six, and the Wonderbolts. Nothing much to say here so here you go.  
-

You wouldn't know what its like to be me until you've walked a day in my shoes, but even then you still wouldn't understand what I go through. My four best friends, my mother, and my father know enough to understand a bit, but they will never truly understand. On the outside I may look slightly normal, well whatever defines as normal, but outer appearances can be deceiving.

First thing you'll notice about me is my hair, it was blonde but when I was about fifteen or so I dyed it snow white, why...well I don't remember the reason off hand. Next is the fact that I wear alot of black, black shoes, black jeans, black everything. I like the color black but most look at me and think that I am a goth or emo, or whatever. I have had suicidal thoughts before but that doesn't make me emo or goth. You may or may not notice that I've very fit. Me and my friends partake in militaristic training and free-running. I enjoy it because I feel normal...almost. My love for the army came from my dad who was a Air Force pilot but was unfortunately K.I.A in battle. I was devastated and knowing that the military couldn't take me, that made me feel useless. My mom remarried about two years or so ago to an ungrateful drunken prick who should get his throat slit in his sleep. But then there is the real reason why I'm different.

My name is Zackary Kyra and I am mute.

It is a very rare birth defect but never the less I was born without most of my vocal cords. I can breath and do everything else normally, I can hear and see great but I just cannot make sound at all. I was always made fun of in school, but never let it get under my skin, for the most part. I can, in theory, speak but I make no noise, meaning I can lip words out but never sound them out. I'm perfectly capable of reading and writing and I know my ABCs and shit like that. I was never in special ed or something simaller, hell I out right refuse help. I'm very tech sabby so I carry around a tablet with a text to speech program to communicate with others, most of the time. Other times I just make gestures and write out my demands. My friends accept me for me, as well as poke fun at my quote on quote 'disability' but I know they don't mean it, I even give them shit too. Things sometimes do get under my skin easier than others and one of them is being called mute. I can't stand being called that. My usual comback is to try to slice open your throat. My temper is a hair trigger and I always carry around a knife or two on my person.

Like I said before, me and my friends like to play 'pretend' military, meaning we take shots at each other and hunt each other down like animals for fun, using airsoft guns. My friends even say that they are scared of me when we play predator and prey, because I silently stalk them in the woods. You really can only hear me breath and cough but thats the only vocal things I do. The most you will hear is me stepping on twigs and brush but they don't know where I am until its too late. Other things we do like that are knife training, disarming, combat formations, and gun play, not with real guns sadly. I wanted to be a pilot ever since I was little but I know they couldn't take me because of my problem.

Then there are people that push me to my limits. Bullies at school would call me all sort of names and pick fights with me, though they would lose because my dad from an early age taught me how to fight knowing this would happen. One time I actually broke a kid's hand and almost got expelled but I didn't thankfully. Then there is my step father. He is a freeloading drunk with nothing else better to do than sit on the couch, watch TV, go drink it up with his friends, and make fun of me. I'm 20 and I'm about to slit his godamned throat in his sleep soon. He would order me around, knowing I couldn't object verbally and call me 'a gothic mute freak' and such other words. Then there is my online life. I have the ability to talk and chat with people from all over the world like I was talking normally. I gotten involved in alot of fandoms because I have nothing better to do with my time. Then my friends Pip or his real name is Piper and Travis, a nerdy kid but with a heart of gold, introduced me to My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Ok I'm a sucker for kid shows, especially the old ones, but this was different.

At first I was skeptical but after about three or so episodes I was hooked like a fish. I hopped right into the fandom head first and I enjoy it. I even go as far as wearing a black Brony t-shirt because I fucking can. I was senior in high school when I got into the fandom so I was picked on but I just learn to ignore. My absolute favorite ponies are Pegasi. I loved the though of flying high in the sky and I made my ponysona a pegaus. An all black body with a snow white mane and tail, just like me in real life but minus the tail. I fell in love with the Wonderbolts and after seeing the episode Wonderbolt Academy I wish I could join them instead of the Air Force. Either way its just my online thing, nothing more. Right now I'm just staring out the window of Matthew's large tan Suburban SUV, because we're on a camping trip to the mountains of Montana. I love the Rocky Mountains and always wanted to try rock climbing and now is my chance. I look over at Pip, a small framed guy for his age but he has a temper too like me." You alright Krya?" He asked using my nickname. I nod and pull out my table and start typing away.

" I'm just thinking thats all." The mono-toned male voice on my device said and I say its kinda creepy if you type something eerie or very mean in it. Travis, a stocky glasses wearing African american boy turns around from his spot in the front passenger seat." I really wish you would get a better voice than that fucked up monotoned voice." He chuckled and I put my fingers up and make the money gesture and shake my head no. I don't fucking use sign language, though my mom tried to teach me it but my body language and gestures are good enough, I've made it this far haven't I?

" I guess you have a point." He said then turns back around. I wave him off though he didn't see it. Its hard yet to not talk but yet I seem to have a hang of it without special treatment or anything. I sigh and lean back and remember who is here tonight. Matthew, who is driving, Travis, Pip, and me. The four stooges. Matt the loud anoxicous one, Travis the bumbling idiot, Pip the short angry man, and me Kyra the silent smart one one of the group, well in my eyes at least.

" So who has seen any of Season 5 yet?" Travis starts a conversation. No here is at the same episode or anything so I'm right at the end of Season 4 while the others, I have no clue." I have." Matt said loud and proud." Want spoilers or something?" He asked and I roll my eyes even though he can't see it. I hear Pip say no and Travis chuckle.

" I was just wondering. So has any of you figured out which college your going too?" He has the knack for changing the subject like changing the chanel.

" Well I'm heading to SIU Carbondale in Illinois." Matt said proudly.

" Kentucky State." Pip throws in his. I tap on my tablet to reply." UOI Champaign Illinois. What about you?" I hate this monotone voice. Travis chuckles." Pennsylvania State University, that is if they accept me. So who's your favorite pony?" Ok Travis is switching from Mlp to college and back again, even I find it strange." Applejack is my mare." Matt chuckles up a storm and if I could I would smack the shit out of him.

" I prefer Pinkie Pie to be honest." Pip speaks up, and now I'm noticing a trend here.

" Twilight suits me just fine." Travis said with a grin and then looks back at me." What about you?" I type in my response.

" Spitfire is my favorite. Though I like all of the wonderbolts together." I break the chain right there. It seems that my friends like only the Mane Six and none of the background ponies. While I do like Rainbow Dash but I just like Spitfire and the 'bolts all together, so I broke the chain. Travis chuckles slightly.

" Always the one to break a chain, huh?" I roll my eyes and type." Or a face if needed." Pip laughs.

" That is creepy bro, especially in that creepy ass voice."

" Thank you." Travis said pleading almost. I would chuckle at that but no I won't. Everyone goes quiet and I look up at the open sun roof at the night sky. All of those beautiful stars and constellations up there, just to think on what kind of life could exists. I adjust my dog collar, yeah you heard right I wear a black band dog collar around my neck with the Omega symbol on it. I just thought it was cool. I see a shooting star streak across the sky and I smack Pip on his left shoulder and when he turns to look at me I point up." Oh hey look Kyra found a shooting star. Everyone make a wish." If only it was that easy to wish. I'm stuck between wishing for my vocal cords to work or for me to be in a different place. Screw it, I've lived for so long that I wouldn't want to talk even if I could. I wish that I could be in a better place, with my friends by my side. Travis lets out a hearty chuckle and Matt asked." The hell are you laughing about?"

" Oh I just wished we could all go to Equestria." If I could groan I would let out a loud one. I type in something." Your a fucking idiot Travis. You talk about MLP way too much. While it would be cool to go there but, learn to live in reality for once in your life." Of course Matt has to say something." Wow for a mute you can say alot." I respond.

" Burn in hell motherfucker. Pull over and you can become mute like me." Pip laughs." Now that is funny." Everyone becomes quiet again and I'm glad. I look back out the window and start thinking on what Travis said. Yeah it would be cool to go to Equestria but I wouldn't want to be either human or a complete pony. I still want some humanistic qualities if anything. But my thoughts are all I have, so wishful thinking I guess. We hit a sudden bump and I shoot up strait and look around. I guess not being able to speak opens my ears alot more so I hear just like a bat some times, still don't know how that works thought." What was that?" Pip asked looking around like I was.

" I have no fucking clue. Maybe we ran over something." Matt suggested which is pretty reasonable. I start to feel a warm sensation creep up m spine but I shrug it off as just part of the change from warm to cold. Though that warm feeling turns into a burning sensation around my neck and throat. I grab the metal Omega symbol and yank it off but its now burning the fuck out of my hand too. I drop it on the floor of the SUV and Pip is looking at me like I'm crazy." What happened?" I pick up my tablet, which I set next to me, and type.

" That metal was burning hot and was hurting me. I dropped it on the floor." I look down and it was...gone. Pip looks down with me and looks around trying to find it." You said it was on the floor? Where did it go then?" I shrug and look around some more. Travis looks back." Whats going on back there?"

" Kyra dropped something so I'm helping him find it." Good save Pip good save. Me and Pip are suckers for the supernatural, though Travis doesn't like it but likes fantasy, kind of like an oxymoron to be honest. I still can't find the damn thing so I signal for Pip to stop by waving me right hand like a cleaver next to my neck and shake my head no. Pip just shrugs and sits back in his seat. I'm shocked at what happened but I can't really express it much. The SUV starts to suerv a bit." Hey man watch the fucking road." Pip shouts at Matt.

" I'm trying but some fucktard has their high beams on and I can't fucking see a goddamned thing." The light is blinding all of us and I put my hands up to block out the light but to no avail, the light blinds me to the point of seeing nothingness but bright golden white light.

My eyes shoot open and I find myself looking at trees and brush. Did we crash? I sit up and I immediately let out a silent gasp. I see instead of my black boots on my feet, I have black hooves in the simaller design of..oh you've got to be kidding me...MLP. Wait do I have hands? I bring up my hands and yup I still do though they are covered in black short fur and lack nails. I get it now...I'm an anthro or a heavy mix of both human and animal characteristics. I see I'm still wearing black jeans, black T-shirt, and charcoal black aviator leather jacket. I get back up on my feet or I mean hooves. Still though what the fuck happened? I look around and I see nothing but brush and some trees. I look to my right and notice a duffle bag with a small handheld mirror on top along with a note card. I walk over and take a look at the note first. It reads:

You are part of something bigger than yourself Zackary Kyra. You posse a greater ability than anything seen. You are one of the four, Omega.

Ok very fucking funny whoever wrote this is fucking dead when I find them. I flip the note card over and see an Omega symbol with a lighting bolt going through the middle of it, almost like its splitting in half. I raise an eyebrow to it but then just shrug and set the card down next to me. I pick up the mirror and look into it. I see a black fur covered anthro stallion stare back at me with snow white mane and sapphire blue eyes. I notice that the Omega symbol is back around my neck in the form of a silver white band with the metal object wrapped right in the middle. I see wings behind me fold up and something hit me. I'm in the body of my ponysona but only in anthro form instead.' Ok don't freak out but just try to keep an open mind about this.' I calm myself down with my inner voice, the one only I can hear because its just my inner conscious talking. I look up at the sky and see its day time. Yeah I'm going fucking lose it here.

I crouch down and open up the duffel bag, which is ironically charcoal black colored, and look inside. I find a couple different pairs of cloths, a note book, my Iphone, my tablet, and then I reach for the bottom and pull out two things. One is my Kukri machete, which I treasure and treat like a child. I'm second generation American on my dad's side because his father was Nepalese but I don't have the(please don't get offended by this, I don't mean it) Asian eyes but round eyes instead. I now pull out a sub nose .38 six shot revolver. I've never owned a real gun before but I've shot one like this before. I open the cylinder and see that its fully loaded. I make sure he safety is on and it is, good. I put both items back in the bag and close it up. I start to hear the sounds of footsteps and a man shouting." Hey anypony here!?" This guy sounds like he's in his mid to late twenties. I reopen the back and grab the small note pad, with a convenient pencil placed in the wire binding, so I could talk to whoever this guy was.

Out of the bushes comes out and I shit you not, Soarin. All dressed in a military like uniform. Light blue with medals on it, a black tie, black pants and flight goggles. He sees me and his concern turns into a glare, like I did something wrong. I think i might be dreaming so if he tries anything I'll bash his head in with a rock...or just strait up shoot him." Cadet!" He says firmly, wait Cadet?." Are you trying to skip practice or something?" He walks closer with his arms crossed across his chest but stops when he seems my face of confusion.

" Uhh are you alright?" I would laugh at that if I could, what could define for me as alright. I open up the note pad and begin to scribble up my response. I rip out the paper and hand it to him and he reads it out loud." I am lost and I have no clue where I am. I cannot speak so I must write down what I want to say. My name is Kyra, what is your's?" He gives me a skeptical look, like most who first meet me would.

" Uhh I'm Soarin. You said you can't speak? Are you like super shy or something?" He asked and I shake my head no." O..ok are you like...uhh like mute?" I shake my head yes. This is the only freebie you get from me is when you first meet me, any other time you might get hit or stabbed. Hell one time some kid called me a mime, and lets just say he got a metal fork in his hand.

" Ok Kyra, right?" He asked again and I nod." Your at the Wonderbolt Academy in Cloudsdale. Do you know how you got here?" I write down my answer, and hand it to him, which he reads out loud." I have no clue how I got here, I just woke up about ten or fifteen minutes ago. My three other friends are missing. I have no clue where they are either." He puts the note in his shirt pocket and then pulls out what looks like a touch phone, ok Equestria didn't have that kind of tech from what I remember, oh fuck it this must be a dream.

" Give me a moment to call Spitfire and tell her about you. She'll most likely want to chew your ass off about why your here but I believe you. Just give me a moment." He walks off about 30 or so feet away from me and calls her up, I assume. I don't listen in on him on he phone cuz thats kinda rude, even I find it rude. I merely sit on the ground next to my suddenly appeared when I somehow got here. My mind is trying to figure out if I'm dreaming or not but I'm for sure I must be. The funny thing is that even in my own dreams where, ya know anything can be changed, I still don't and can't speak. I watch as Soarin hangs up and walk back over to me with slightly amused smile.

" I just got off the phone with her and yeah she wants to see you, most likely to yell at you. The funny thing is I couldn't get the chance to tell her about your...err predicament. Anyway just grab your stuff and follow me." Ok Soarin is ok so far in my book, no stupid quip or remark about my 'speech problem'. Sorain takes off in the air and hovers above me but then lowers once he sees me shake my head no." I take it you can't fly either." I nod my head slightly showing my disappointment with it. Soarin walks around to my back and seems to examine my wings, now I'm kind of creeped out. I look back at him and he seems to see my discomfort with being looked at.

" Its seems that your wings are completely capable of flight. It wouldn't be hard to learn unless its part of a mental thing or something." I shrug and write something down. I hand it to him and he reads it out loud again." I've never tried before. I just assumed that I couldn't." Soarin adds that note with the others." Well alright just follow me."

After about twenty minutes or so we arrived and wow...this place is better in person that I imagined it. I see both new recruits and actual Wonderbolts training and practicing. Though mostly no one gave us any thoughts, a few mares gave me some strange puzzling looks, but I just shrug it off as nothing. We get to the main hall building and I see two bolts standing out front talking but stop and salute to Soarin, who returns the salute. I now realize who the both of them are. One is white with curly Pinkie Pie mane and tail that was yellow, that is Surprise. The other was the same colors as Spitfire but her mane and tail were solid orange, thats Blaze." After noon Blaze, Surprise." Soarin greets with a smile. Surprise rushes up to me and looks all sorts of hyper.

" Hi! Whats your name!" She asked and I didn't answer, obviously." Hellllooooooooooooooooo, can you hear me?" She begins to poke my nose or muzzle or whatever. I politely push her hand away and look at Soarin, and my gaze seem to snap my 'predicament' back into his head.

" Surprise, please don't poke him. This is Kyra and...well...he can't speak." Soarin is trying to find a better word to use other than mute, thank god one person who cares about my feelings! Surprise doesn't seem satisfied by Soarin's answer and now is poking at my throat." He seems fine too me! Maybe your just shy! I know a pony who is friends with my best friend Pinkie Pie and she is very shy. You two should meet, maybe two shynesses cancel each other out!." I swear I heard a sqeak toy die when she grinned. I grab mer hand with mine, and I gently move it away from my throat, trying to keep my calm. I shake my head no.

" Well if you two will excuse us, Spitfire requested both of us immediately." Soarin you save the day again. I wave goodbye two the two, though I didn't even say hi to Blaze yet. He leads me down the hall, its kinda boring but about five minutes of walking we reach Spitfire's office and I can hear her talking in there. I hear another voice and it sounds very familiar. Soarin knocks on the door and...well I hear someone shout in there words" Wait a damn minute!" Soarin just chuckles.

" Spitfire is in a good mood today." He glaces at me." And your on the receiving end of the stick, I feel sorry for ya. That and the act that you can't respond verbally. Do you by chance have like a tablet or anything other than pen and paper?" I mentally smack myself and forgot I DID have my tablet but I was not going to use it if this strange almost Earth and Equestria combination had that kind of technology, but seeing as it does I might as well use it. I set my bag on the floor and replace my pad of paper for a digital screen. I turn it on and go strat to my text-to-speech program. The door opens up and Rainbow Dash...the Rainbow Dash walk out dressed in a similar outfit to Soarin's." Hey babe." She greets Soarin with a peck on the lips, ah so this is that universe that they are a couple instead of Spitfire and Soarin dating. I guess my silence helps me not geek out or anything about this at all so for once...thank you defective vocal cords. Dash looks at me with a slight eye for new competitors, I guess?

" So who is this? A new Cadet?" She asked turning around to face her boyfriend. Soarin shakes his head no.

" No not all. I found him in that little bit of wooded area near the runway." Dash nods and approaches me.

" Well its nice to to meet you. I'm Rainbow Dash and you are." She sticks her hand out and I do shake it out of respect but I point my hand at Soarin and motion it Rainbow Dash. Soarin immediately jumps on that, knowing I want him to talk for me.

" Ohh uhh this is Kyra. Dash he can't talk verbally but he has a speech program, right?" He looks at me and I type in my response. Hello creepy monotone voice." It is nice to meet you Rainbow Dash. As Soarin has said, I cannot communicate verbally." Of course Dash is the first one to push my buttons a bit, though I feel slightly relived that she said it.

" So what? Are you like mute or something?" I type in my reply.

" For a lack of better words, yes I am mute. But do not care for anypony calling me that, I tend to get angry at them." Dash seems to understand." Ok well sorry for calling you that, I guess." She rubs the back of her head awkwardly. I type in another reply." It is alright. Everyone gets one free pass using that word and you have used yours already so re frame from using that word again." Dash just huffs then I hear Spitfire's voice from inside the office." Soarin? You out there?"

" Uhh yeah give me a moment." He seems nervous. He kisses Dash and she leaves and now he has my full attention. He opens the door for me." After you." I walking with my head held high, or at least in my head I do. I see Spitfire in all of her glory sitting behind her desk, drill sergent uniform, aviators and all but the glares at me when she sees me." So this is the trespasser? Got anything to say for yourself?" She asked looking dead at me expecting me to plea for my life but I merrly take a seat in a nearby chair. I also detect a hidden pun in that last little bit. I look up at Soarin and he gets what I what I mean.

" Uhh Spitfire this Kyra." He said motioning to my but before he can continue Spitfire stops him.

" Soarin why are you introducing this foal to me. I think he fully capable of introducing himself. Why don't you just leave and let ME handle this." 'fully capable', HA! Her icy cold glare strikes some sort of fear center in Soarin's head and he shrinks down to the size of a pea. But never the less he tries to say something and he becomes a hero in my eyes." Spitfire just listen for a second-"

" Forget it Soarin. Stop trying to stand up for this guy. Just leave."

" Seriously listen for a m-"

" Soarin your really driving my patience-" I fel like I should get mad at this but in retrospect I didn't.

" HE"S MUTE!" That catches her off guard. His loud voice booming and echoing off the walls and could almost laugh at her dumbfounded facecll expression." What do you mean he's mute?" She raises an eyebrow and he motions to me, I took the librety of having a respons typed in but I just didn't hit enter until now.

" Spitfire it is nice to meet you. As Soarin has said, yes I am mute. But I can answer your questions to the best of my ability." She gives me a strange look then looks up at Soarin." I think I can take it from here." Soarin this time nods and leaves, closing the door behind him. Now here come the awkward silence that drifts bewteen both of us." So your name is Kyra right?" Spitfire seems a tad nervous now, don't know why. I nod and tpye in something.

" Yes my name is Kyra. You seem a tad nervous Spitfire." She lets out a small sigh." I'm fine thank you. But now you need to explain why you were trespassing on private property." I roll my eyes and explain most of what I can recall but change many things up. I basically said that me and my three friends were having a get together in the woods right near Ponyville but not in the Everfree Forest. Some how a bright light blinded all of us and next thing I know is that I'm up here talking to the Captain of the Wonderbolts. Spitfire doesn't seem like the bitch Soarin made her sound like, she seems to keep a level head about it though it comes with the fact that she's A WONDERBOLT, it all comes with training. I stopped 'talking' and she seems to be in deep thought.

" Alright that is a whacked out story, but not unbelievable. I really can't do much for you here. My advice to you is to head to Ponyville and ask around. Maybe one of your friend turned up there." Ok that was plan B in my head, go to Ponyville if no one was of any help here. I go to get up but Spitfire stops me." I'm not done with you yet." I sit back down." Now first I'm going to have you fill out a application." Huh? An application? An application for what? Spitfire notices my confusion.

" Its just a form so I have you on record in case you come back. I don't need the guards arresting you for trespassing, again. Don't worry I'm not going to have you arrested this time." She pulls out a piece of paper from a drawer in her desk and lays it on the table. I scoot my chair up to the desk and take a look at it. I notice it says "Vistor Record Flie" on the front, so its not like a wonderbolt application or anything like that. Spitfire hands me a pen and I start filling in some of the blanks. I write my full name, my age, and so on so forth. I get to some questions about like my cutie mark and stuff like that and I stop. I pick up my tablet and type something down.

" I don't know my cutie mark. I don't remember if I have one or not." Spitfire wears an almost amussed smirk on her face." Why don't yo just look at your thigh." I facepalm and remember that even most anthros still bare their marks on their thigh. I motion for Spitfire to turn around but she shakes her head no." Its fine just look and see if you have on or not." I gulp a bit and undo my belt and move my pants down just enough and yeah I have one. Its the same symbol as on the card I fund with my stuff. The omega symbol is slightly sideways with the lightning bolt going through it. Its all snow white in color, such a strange mark I have to say.

" Well it looks like you have a cutie mark, though I have no clue on what it means." I pull my pants up and redo the belt and pretty soon I filled out the entire thing. There was a spot for important notes and all I put was "Cannot speak" and I hand it back to Spitfire. She reads over it and nods in agreement." Ok it looks like your all set. Now before you go I have to ask this. How come you can't talk?" Wow I was not expecting her to be the first to ask that. I was expecting Twilight to be the first. I pick up my tablet and type in what I know about the subject.

" I was born with under developed vocal cords. Only about 20 precent grew and the doctors couldn't do anything to help, magical or medical. I've gotten around my problem quite well on my own. Don't feel bad for Spitfire, I've lived this long as a mute, what to say another 50 years or so." Spitfire seems to nod in an understanding way.

" Ok good to know. Now I assume that you've never been to either Cloudsdale or Ponyville, correct?" She asked and I nod, I put down that I was born in Fillydelphia which is true on earth cuz I was born in roughly the same place." Ok well I'm going to send you with an escort down to Ponyville." I shake my head no, because I really don't need an escort. Spitfire still contiues.

" I'm going to send you with a pony who knows Pinkie Pie very well. And considering that Pinkie Pie knows everypony that goes through Ponyville like the back of her hand, I'm sending you with one of her friends. I'm sending you with Surprise."

Oh fuck me.

End Chapter 1

I hope you guys like this new little story I whipped up. It will get better especially with your support. I would love critique and even OCs if you want them in the story. Please for the love of everything that is holy please READ and REVIEW. Until next time-AJ


	2. Chapter 2

Welp here's chapter two, got really nothing more to say than thanks to those who like it so far.

-  
Meeting a Cowboy and Cowgirl

Ok after my little chat with Spitfire, she walked me out of her office and Soarin was waiting for either to talk to her or me, most likely the former. However she did pull Soarin aside for a moment to speak with him, mostly about me because I over heard my name a few times. No I wasn't listing in on them but Spitfire talks loud enough for me to hear her out right. She waved me goodbye and I returned it and now its just me and Soarin in the hallway. Soarin motions for me to walk over to him. I pick up my stuff and with my tablet in one hand I go over to him." Hey Spitfire told me that your heading down to Ponyville, correct?" I nod.

" Well I'll go with you too, along with Surprise." I'm kinda shocked that he would want to go with me, why do I get the feeling its because I'm mute? Though its kinda good that he can shut that mare up better than I can, uhh I hope Pinkie Pie ain't like her...oh what am I saying of course she's like her they could be sisters. I type something down on my tablet." Soarin you don't have to go with me. I am perfectly capable of traveling with Surprise alone, mostly." Soarin chuckles.

" Its been way too long since I've been to Ponyville. And this is the perfect excuse to take a few days off work. I think I can get Dashie to come along too." I shake my head and type a response." Soarin just because I am mute does not mean I can't travel by myself. I appreciate your hospitality and generosity, though."

" Your not getting rid of me that easily Kyra." He said with some force behind his words, wow sounds like Pip whenever he really wants something. I put my hands up, my sign of defeat. Soarin seems to know what I meant and chuckled." Alright now lets go find both Surprise and Rainbow Dash." He push himself off the wall he was leaning against and motions for me to follow. I find this really funny, when Spitfire was talking to Soarin I looked over at them and the one thing I thought when I saw Spitfire was...Dat Ass. If I could say one thing out loud that would be it, once again my forced silence saves the day again. We get back outside and I see Blaze siting on the bottom step of the main stairs." Blaze." Soarin said and she jumped up from that step like someone light her mane on fire.

" Yes sir?" She asked in a very militaristic style.

" Where did Surprise go?" He asked and she pointed to a group of small buildings across the runway.

" Over there most likely in her dorm room. Why do you ask?"

" I need to speak with her." He looks back at me." Stay here and I'll go get her." He looks at Blaze." Stay here with Kyra and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." He ends that with a chuckle and I let out a voluntary cough. He looks back and I have two things for him, one is my fuck you face and my middle finger. He laughs and flips me off too, he is one cool guy." Yeah screw you too. Now I'll be right back. Blaze you don't mind right?" Blaze, still laughing slightly from our little fuck you war, salutes with a grin." Yes sir I'll keep him company." Soarin nods then looks at me.

" I won't be long, just stay here." He takes off in the air and is gone. Yeah fuck you too buddy. I let a huff of air, set my stuff down and sit three steps away from Blaze. She looks back at me and moves around to face me." So your name is Kyra, right? Or is that a nickname." I pull up my tablet and type.

" It is just a nickname. My real name is Zackary Kyra. But you can still call me Kyra." Yep still creepy monotone voice at its best. Blaze seems to nod.

" So you really can't speak?" I nod and type again." I was born without most of my vocal cords." That shut her up right quick. Ahh the awkward silence that I've made my friend, hello again. Blaze looks around, most likely trying to find something to talk about." So what do you do for a living?" She asked with a curious face. I was planing on going to college for medical studies, but I work as a dishwasher for a local pub. Yeah just go with dishwasher job.

" I work as a dishwasher for a local pub in Fillydelphia." My tablet responds, and she seems to buy it." So is this your first time in Cloudsdale?" I simply nod in response. Blaze looks around some more, I guess she's never met a mute before. From what I can recall is that almost every Equestrian loves to talk and only those who are extremely shy don't talk as much, but me I can't talk at all." So how old are you?" Ah the simplist of questions. I type in my age.

" I'm 20. How old are you?" I know its rude to ask a girl for her age but I'm just trying to 'talk' about something. Blaze doesn't seem offended by it." I'm 22. So are you a good flier? You see fit enough to join the Academy." Oh good god, this question. I shake my head no and type in something to not seem stupid, well less than I already look." I appreciate you compliment but I don't know how to fly. I've never tried thinking that my muteness wouldn't allow me to fly." A slightly half truth and Blaze does seem to buy it to an extent.

" Well I'm sorry to hear that. You still look healthy enough to fly and fight." Ahh the silence again. She turns around and I see Soarin flying back to us with Surprise in tow, uhhh. Soarin lands and I see that he's changed into some more regular cloths. A light blue button up shirt and blue jeans. I see that he has a one strap backpack on his back. I wonder how that would work with him flying and all. I also notice that Surprise has changed out of her wonderbolt's jumpsuit and into casual cloths. A frilly white dress and some blue jeans, with also a carry on backpack. I don't judge on what a girl will wear. She has a a huge grin and of course she still believes I'm just shy." Hi mister shy pants!" I roll my eyes and gather up my stuff.

" I couldn't find Rainbow Dash so I just left her a note in her room." Soarin informs me." Well are you ready to go?" I nod vigorously. Soarin and Surprise lead me away and I wave goodbye to Blaze, who waves back. I guess she's one to not question a superior officer. Soarin was leading us down the runway and towards what I can only guess is Cloudsdale. The huge floating city reminds me of Columbia from Bioshock Infinite. Though they didn't have control over clouds and weather and didn't resemble Mount Olypmous from Greek mythology. We get to, what I think, is a check point as I see two guard pegasi armed with..wait...AK47s? Ok this is just plain weird. Its one thing to include some earth like tech such as cell phones and computers but guns, wow wonder what other versions of Equestria are like. Wait? How do I know that this is one version of Equestria?" Greetings Soarin, taking some time off or just running some errands with these two?" One guard greets. I notice that they are dressed like actual military, tac vests, helmets and all, though sporting the wonderbolt colors.

" Just taking some time off as are these two." He gestures to me and Surprise.

" Ah alright then, you all take care. And you still owe me that beer Soarin." The guard chuckles and opens the metal gate. Soarin thanks both of them and we walk away, though not without Soarin having the last word." I'll bring one on my way back." We walk away and now the ground becomes clouds, though they are still firm like the ground but are slightly softer. I'm not afraid of heights, just clowns and mimes, ironically considering I'm a 'natural' mime. Pretty soon we get into the floating city. Wow, this place is huge. All made from clouds. Everything from the street lights, benches, buildings...all are made from cloud." I take it your surprised." Surprise giggles. I realize that my mouth was hanging open, and I mouth the word 'wow'. I see anthro pegasi of all shapes and sizes walking around, talking, I see a couple share a small kiss, and others are just going about their business.

" Amazing isn't it?" Soarin asked and I nod. I look around and while the city does resemble alot of Greek and Roman architecture, I still see some more modern style buildings, like a corner drug store, a few restaurants and shit like that. A few pedestrians say hello and I wave back at them.

" Alright this way will take us to the air balloon docks." Huh, air balloon docks why am I not surprised. We turn down a different street and I see a sign that says "Air Balloon Docks" and an arrow pointing north. Eventally we arrive but I realize I don't have any money. Instead of using my tts(I'll refer to the Text to Speech program like that from now on) program, I pull up the notepad app and tap Soarin on the shoulder. He sees the message and chuckles.

" Don't worry. I'll pay for you." I give him a thumbs up mouth the words' thank you'. We reach the building that looks like a toll booth." Three round tickets to Ponyville, please." Soarin asked the pegasus girl behind the counter. She nods and fishes out three small slips of paper that reminds me of plane tickets." Hundred bits please." She rings up our tickets, damn was not expecting it to be that much. I see Soarin reach into his back pocket and pull out a brown leather wallet. He pulls out intead of metal coins like in the show, he pulls out paper money. I don't get a good look at it but I'm about ready to shoot myself, this place is like if Earth and Equestria bumped uglies and this place was the end result. But this place is not like that movie Equestria Girls, it was alright but I prefer the show instead. Soarin pays for our tickets and we are handed our tickets. Its nothing fancy, though now that I hink about it, a hundred bits is far enough considering that pegasi can FLY instead of paying. We are pointed in the direction of a yellow and blue air balloon docked against the 'ground'. A pegasi was waiting for us. He looks about in his mid fifties with grayish mane and a whitish coat. He's dressed like an air ballon operator." Hi my name's Slow Glide and I'll be taking you all down to Ponyville today. May I please see your tickets." He extends his hand and he three of us hand him our tickets. He clips them with a paper clipper like train conductors do and hands them back." Step on and enjoy the ride." He steps aside and the three of us board.

Its a big basket. Large enough to fit five full grown men and like three large duffle bags. I set my bag down net to Surprise and Soarin's bags and lean against the basket side. Slow Glide steps in and shuts the basket door. I stare off into space long enough and I regain my composure to see that we are slowly floating down. I look over the edge and wow, we are high up.

-One Ballon ride later-

It was a nice ride down, calm and peaceful. No one really said a word to each other and I enjoyed the view. Its amazing to say the least but I get the feeling that somethings wrong, like seriously wrong. I don't get it either. The air balloon touches down on solid ground and we gather our stuff up and thank Slow Glide for the ride and get off. I look around and see that we are right next to Ponyville but near the fields, so I assume we'll meet Applejack first." Well here we are, Ponyville the best place this side of Equestria, well besides Canterlot." Soarin steps in front of me and holds his arms out wide, I simply shake my head at him with smirk on my face." Anyway, Kyra we are right near Applejack's farm so we'll stop there first and grab a bite to eat, maybe she has some of her homemade pies available." He grins and rubs his stomach. Oh yeah I forgot about Soarin in his love for pie, though I don't know if that was canon to the show or was that all fan made. Samething with Celestia and her addiction to cake, though if THIS world's Celestia is addicted to cake like in some of the fanfics I've read, someone is gonna get shot with an arrow to the knee. Thats what this place is to me, one big ass mlp fan made and meme dump, where all of the funnest and strangest things are canon." Follow me." Soarin waves to us. I notice that Surprise is walking very close to me.

" So Kyra will you say something to us considering that we're away from everpony else." She grins and I shake my head no and point to my throat." Oh come on silly, there's no need to be shy around us, we're your friends." Fuck this chick, if Pinkie Pie is gonna be the same way, we're gonna have problems, especially when I pull a gun. I'm not saying that I will jump strait to waving a gun around to get my point across but if its absolutely necessary, I will. Thats another thing, why didn't they check my bag? Hell Soarin should've checked my bag when we first met, thats what I would've done if found some random stranger in the woods, make sure they aren't armed like a secessionist. Even though that a .38 and a machete isn't much but it can still get the job done. If I had to choose though I would get my hands on a magnum, like a .357 or .44. Fuck if I can get a hand canon we're golden, a .500 Smith and Wesson revolver that fires a .50 cal bullet, hell yeah. I notice the apple trees coming into view so we're getting close. I start to hear the sound of gun shots so all of us run to the farm fence.

Uh oh gunshots, someone's goin' postal, I knew this would happen.

We get to the farm and I can't believe it. My god its Matthew, in his ponysona. Matt was born in Texas so seeing him as an Earth Pony doesn't surprise me, ok saying her name is creepy as fuck. He's light brown with a black mane and tail, matches his hair color I see Matt dressed in navy blue jeans, a stripped red button up long sleeve shirt with the selves rolled up, stereotyped as hell. He's wearing two holsters, a brown cowboy hat and is sporting two colt revolvers. I see a mare that I can only imagine is Applejack, dressed in similar attire and also sporting a revolver." Yer a damn good shot, Matt." She pats him on the back. I'm starting to feel a trend starting to form. Applejack looks back and sees us.

" Oh, howdy there Soarin. What can ah do fer ya today?" She walks away as Matt holsters his weapons only to quick draw them, twril them on his fingers, like Erron Black from MKX and opens fire on bottles set up on a fence. He cracks about four of them with ease." Damn wish I could shoot like that." I hear Soarin mutter under his breath before turning his attention to Applejack." I was hopeing that you could treat few weary travelers to some lunch." He grins and Applejack chuckles." Ah'll see what ah can do fer ya. So who is this?" She walks up to me and stretches out her hand. I take at and with a firm grip give her a handshake. Soarin speaks for me." Thats Kyra, he can't speak so I'll try my best to talk for him. So who is the young colt over there?" He points to Matt, who hasn't seen us yet, take a few more shots at some glass bottles.

" Oh thats Matt. Ah found him hangin' from a tree this morning. He's a good fella and a good crack shot, no wonder his cutie mark is a revolver." Why am I not surprised by that." So Kyra, ya can't say a single word, huh?" she doesn't seem to be pestering or rude but just genuine curiosity. I nod and type in a message in note pad and show her it." Ah, ah see. Well come and make yerselves at home. I'll get some grub up and we can can talk over lunch, err no offence Kyra." She gives me and aplogetic tone and I simply wave my hand and shake my head no and mouth the words' its fine'. She nods and we all follow her over to where Matt is. As soon as he turns around his eyes grow to the size of dinner plates and then he points a gun at me, our way of saying hi to each other on the 'battle field'." It is who I think it is?" He sports a grin but Applejack isn't liking that." Don't point that at him!" She yelled but he ignores her. I sport a grin of my own and then I disarm him. I grab the gun with my right and and pull myself in, grap the gun with my left hand, elbow him in the face with my right arm, bring my right arm down on his arm which is his left and cause him to lose his grip on it. I grab the gun from his hand with left hand and reappoint it at him. I smile wide and then twirl it around so the handle is facing him and he takes it back from me.

" Good to see ya again Snow White." He chuckles and pats me on the back, though I elbow him in the gut. He gorans and rubs his stomach." Yeah, saw that coming. Either way I'm glad your still alive Kyra. I don't know what the fuck happened." I shrug in response. Applejack gets our attention.

" You two know each other?" She raises an eyebrow a us and I nod." Yeah me and Kyra go way back. He's like the brother I never had, well if my broter was mute." He chuckles and I elbow him in the gut even harder, not liking that word. Only I can use that word." Ok saw that coming too. So where did you get sent too?" He asked but then looks at Soarin, who was kinda shocked by our little greeting." Oh, why am I not surprised." He shakes his head and then here comes the real trouble, Surprise." Hi! My name's Surprise, whats yours?" She grins like when I met her.

" I'm Matthew but you can call Matt. So your like Pinkie Pie with wings huh?" He sratches the back of his head, and while he doesn't see me, I roll my eyes. Surprise goes wide eyed." You know Pinkie Pie too! Thats awsome, we should all have a get together party and make mister shy pants here talk!" She points to me and I facepalm. Matt comes to my rescue, thank god." Uhh Surprise, Kyra can't speak what so ever. He was born without vocal cords so even though he is kinda shy," Fuck you Matt." He can't make any noise out of his mouth. The most I've heard him do is cough and breath, anything else is not possible." He shakes his head, showing disappointent in my situation.

" Thats awfull! Ya mean ya couldn't speak from birth?" Appljack looks at me and I just nod. Then my stomach growls, the one thing that can speak, hunger. Matt chuckles." Well it seems like Kyra did speak, he's hungry." I flip Matt off and he rolls his eyes.

" Well follow me and ah'll get ya'll settaled down." She waves us over to a picnic table right near the large red barn. I set my bag next to me on the ground." Well ah'll go make us sum sandwhiches, ah'll be right back." Applejack walks off towards her house. Matt takes the seat across from me and Soarin sits to my right and Surprise to my left. She goes strait to prodding my throat again." So you mean that there's nothing in there that can make sound at all?" I move her hand away from my throat and switch to my tts program, hello monotone." Yes, I don't have the majority of my vocal cords in my throat. Please stop touching my throat. So Matt how did you get here?" He yawns slightly.

" Well after the huge bright light thing knocked us all out. I woke up in a fucking tree. Applejack and her little sister Applebloom had to fish my ass out. After that we just talked and I explained to them what happened. What about you?" I hope to god he didn't explain that we are from another world. I type up an sumed up version.

" I woke up in a small wooded clearing at the Wonderbolt's Academy. Soarin found me and brought me to Spitfire, and she told me to come to Ponyville to find you, Travis, and Pip. I don't remember much before the bright light." Matt nods in agreement.

" So I see you have a duffle bag with you. Did you just wake up with a bag too?" He looks down at my bag. I nod and type in a reply." Yes, I wok up with a strange note along with this bag full of use full stuff, like my tablet, phone, cloths, and a few tools." I decided not to say what was actually there. Matt scratches his chin." So you found a note too huh? I'm also guessing you found a couple tools of the trade in the bag. Thats where I foud these badboys." He whips out both revolvers. Lets see two new arm style revolvers but with a modern twist to them. I nod and I guess its time to revile what I've hidden in my bag. I reach down and fish out both weapons. I lay both on the table and Matt picks up the revolver." Ah, a subnose .38, suites you just fine. And of course your Kukri, I should've known." Soarin snaps out of his little blank state.

" You had a gun with you this whole time!? Only officers and guards are alowed with weapons inside the Academy." I roll my eyes and reply to him." Your first instinct should have been to search my bag for anything dangerous, dumbass. But don't worry I'm not going to pull a gun on you nor anyone else that is friendly to me." I look over and I see Surprise holding my machete in her hands, exsamining it like it was something new. I tap her shoulder and hold out my hand and she sighs and hands it back to me. I put both things away and then pull out the note I had with me. I type in something." Do you still have the note with you?" He nods and takes it out of his shirt pocket. We exchange cards and I read his. It reads:

You have remarkable skill with a gun Matthew Westin. You are part of something larger than yourself. You are one of the four, Beta.

I flip the card over and its a picture of his cutie mark. A six shot revolver." This is a fucked up cutie mark." Matt said handing my card back. Applejack walks back outside with a tray of sandwiches, cups, a pitcher of lemonade, and a small pie. She sets the tray down on the table and hands out a sandwhich to all of us and pours us all a glass of lemonmade. She hands the pie and a fork over to Soarin, his mouth is psychically watering. She takes a seat and begins eating." So Matt, ya never mentioned that your friend Kyra was mute." She states and I look at Matt. He shrugs.

" It slipped my mind, I guess." I seem satisfied by his answer and take a bite of my own sandwich. As I expected there is no meat on it, instead t was hay. You'd expect to just spit it out right when you taste it, but the hay was sweetened like with sweet corn. Plus there was mayo, lettace, tomato, and some onions on it. I don't really judge on what someone will put on their sandwich, and its actually not half bad." So Soarin." Applejack starts." How's Rainbow Dash likin' her new job?" I wonder what kind of job she does.

" Oh she loves it. It also gives us more time to see each other." Soarin blushed a bit and wiped his mouth with a napkin. Matt speaks up now." I thought Rainbow Dash was a weather pony for Ponyville?" I shoot him a look, telling him if you blow our cover I'll shoot you in the dick, I've threatened him with that. Soarin takes another bite of pie." She was but after a spot at the Academy opened up, I threw it her way and she gladly accepted. How do you know Rainbow Dash anyway?" Oh christ, not that question. Matt swallows a bit of his food and sports a smile. I remember that Applejack can detect lies so we're fucked." The internet." He said blankly and Soarin shrugs.

" True, she has alot of friends on Muzzlebook(see what I did there)." Hold the motherfucking phone! The internet, here? Ok I'm gonna start a bullshit list for this place.

First thing is they have cell phones, check.

Earth like guns, check.

The internet, check.

Paper money instead of metal coins, check.

Earth like electronics, check. I think they still have magic here, as I can walk on clouds and shit, but this place is weird. I bet they have TV and computers...oh wait they do. I saw up in Cloudsdale a cafe with a couple of ponies on laptops and a few watching TV in there, but that didn't reguster in my brain until now. Applejack swallos the last of her sandwhich." So what does she do there anyway?"

" Oh she helps out with drills and files reports. She likes it there. She has her own room and everything there." Soarin smiles. Matt speaks up."Then who controls Ponyville's weather then?" Soarin chuckles.

" Derpy gladly took up the job." Derpy in control of Ponyville's weather is like me become an over the phone consultant, get the point?

" Sounds like the time of her life there. Ah saw a post Rainbow Dash made the other day about a Wonderbolt's show next week and invited me there." Soarin raises an eyebrow at Applejack.

" I'd never expect you to be a tech sabby pony, Applejack." Applejack snorts.

" Of course ah now how ta use a damn computer, Soarin! Though Applebloom knows more about them than me but still ah know how to use one." Damn she is pretty defensive about that. I guess its because she's a farmer, she shouldn't know shit about computers but she does, good for you AJ. She glars at Soarin but turns her attention to me." So Kyra, ah assume your here lookin' fer yer friends ah take it." I nod.

" Well you found me but I have no clue where Travis or Pip are." Matt chips in. Everyone seems to be done with our food and Soarin stretches." So how much do I owe you Applejack?"

" Nothin' Soarin. This is on the house." She smiles warmly at him and gathers up our empty glasses and plates. She would make a good Hooter's waitress. She's got both the body and the skill for it. Soarin looks over at me and Surprise." When she gets back we'll thank her and get out of here. I figure we can get a few hotel rooms. Are you alright with sharing a room with Surprise, Kyra?" Fuck no I'm not but I don't really have a choose considering that I have no money and the fact that Soarin is nice enough to even pay for a bum like me. I nod slightly and Surprise screams in my ear.

" YEAH! WE can stay up and tell ghost stories and eat popcorn and watch movies! It'll be fun!" I literally have to stick a fingre in my left ear to make sure I'm not bleeding after that. Matt chuckles up a storm." Aww Kyra made a new slumber party friend." He grins wide and I do the most resonable thing I can do. I kick him in his right knee with my hoof.

" AHH! Son of fuck that hurt!" He screams and grabs his knee. I just smirk at him. He glares daggers at me but I just wave a hand at him. Soarin chuckles." You two sure act like brothers. I don't know how many times I've see Lightning Streak and his brother Fire Streak fight like that. Though I've never seen one point a gun at the other." He glares at Matt, who just shrugs.

" Thats my way of saying hi to him when we train." The word train sticks to Soarin.

" Train? Like what kind of training?"

" Military training. Me, Kyra, Travis, and Pip all train together. We even freerun if we can." Soarin looks at me, giving methe same look Blaze did earlier." Well I can defiantly tell that you colts are in fit shape." He scratches his chin." You know Kyra, the Wonderbolts are always looking for new cadets. Maybe you can join and I'll teach you how to fly personally." My mouth falls open, if I could speak this would leave me speechless. Soarin, co-captian of the Wonderbolts, wants to teach me how to fly personally, holy shit. Surprise takes this opportunity to try to look down my throat and I have to push her away, she's determined to figure me out.

" Well what do you say...oh I didn't mean it like that." He realizes that I can't 'say' anything about. I type up a message." Hell yeah motherfucker, I won't let you down sir." I give a military salute to him and he laughs out." Take it easy Kyra, Spitfire gets the final say though." I nod my agreement. Applejack returns with a smile like usual." Well ah hope that was a satisfing lunch. So what to ya plan to do now?"

" Well we we're planing to go to the near by hotel and get a couple of rooms for a few nights." Soarin replied standing up. Applejack nods." Well it was nice ta see you again Soarin, and you too Surprise." She gestures to the white pegasus mare, who gleams with pride or happiness. She look back at Matt." Are ya leavin' with them or staying with me for the night?"

" I'm gonna stay with you, if thats alright with you." He smiles slightly and Applejack smiles at him." Of course ya can stay tonight. Besides ya promisied to help me with mah chorse today." Matt seems to almost blush at that. I'm getting a trend here. Matt said his favorite pony is Applejack, Pip said his was Pinkie Pie and Travis said his was Twilight. So I'm assuming I'll find Pip next, considering he answered next. We gather up our stuff and get ready to go. Applejack comes up to us." Ah'll see ya'll tomorrow. Ah'll bring Matt around the hotel in the morning." She gives Soarin a one armed hug and does the same with Surprise and the stops at me.

" Take care and good luck finding yer other friends, Kyra. It was great to meet ya." She gives me a full hug and I'm kind of stuned by it but I hug her back out of respect. She releases me and goes back over to Matt, who is lining up more glass bottles on the fence." Yo take care Snow White!" He shouts at me and I follow Soarin and Surprise but not without holding my right hand up high with my middle finger out for Matt to see. I look up at the sk an its seems to be about three or so in the afternoon.

So where to next?

End Chapter 2

-  
Well I hope everyone like this one. I'm getting a hang of writing a mute character now, because I need to fill in where he would speak more at and fill it with his thoughts instead. I personally like this story and I have good feeling on where its gonna go.

Also too Anon42- I'd be delited to see your OC and even share some ideas if possible. So can you PM me your email to me because it did not come in through your review. Actually check my profile and there may be a way to reach me outside of Fanfiction.

So until next time, stay awsesome-AJ


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back for more story so sit back and enjoy the show

-  
I Can Do What Now?

We have been walking for a good twenty minutes or so in utter silence. Its not that I like complete silence its just I would like for someone to talk about something. Just because I'm naturally silent does not mean I like all silence. Ok sure the really awkward silence when you first meet me can be kind of unnerving but I an just as vocal, in my own ways. Though this silence has given me time to think. This world is not entirely canon to the show nor any widely known alternate version of it. An elusive world where anthro ponies thrive and earth technology has come into their lives. I don't know how me and my friends play into this at all, but I get the feeling that something is going down.

Lets asses the situation. One is that some other worldly entity sent us here for an unknown purpose. Two is that he is calling us letters in the Greek alphabet. I'm Omega and Matt is Beta. I assume either Pip or Travis is named Alpha. But what my note said is that I hold a power unseen, what does that mean. I'm also starting to feel as if someone is watching me, though I don't acknowledge the fact. I've always had a knack for thinking someone was on to me, as a side effect of people wanting to beat quote on quote "gothic mute ass" so I just stay on my guard. Another thing I find strange is that whatever this entity wants is giving us weapons that suite our style. Mine is mix of stealth and close combat, while Matt was a sharp shooter like in those cowboy movies.

Pip was pretty much fixated on either lighting a forest on fire or blowing shit up with his homemade explosives. Yeah Pip would probable be with Pinkie Pie and he is most likely armed like secessionist, a secessionist with explosives or a flamethrower, if thats the case god help us all. Travis was one that liked stopping power. So he would have a 12 gauge shotgun and a desert eagle. I'm skeptical about all of this, but I do know one thing now. I am not dreaming." SOARIN!" I turn around only to get blindsided by Rainbow Dash. We knock into each other and I land hard on my back and Dash is on top of me.

" Oh shit man I'm sorry I didn't see you there." She apologizes and gets off me. She must have been flying at 50 mph or something because that hurt. She holds her hand out to me and I accept it and she pulls me back up. I look over at Soarin and Surprise who both were trying not to laugh." Sorry again Kyra, I was meaning to hit Soarin not you." I wipe the dust off my cloths and take a deep breath, making sure I didn't break anything. I glare at Dash who shrugs.

" Dash what are you doing here?" Soarin questions." I left you a note thats all, you didn't need to come flying in and attacking Kyra." He ends that with a light laugh gesturing to me and I just wave them off. I'm not entirely happy about it but I've done worse to myself than just getting hit by someone. Dash just chuckles.

" Well I figure this was the perfect time to take some lack at work, see my friends again, and spent some time with my special coltfriend." She winks at Soarin, who sheepishly looks away, his light blue fur not hiding his blush well. He turns his attention to me." I hope she didn't kill ya with that."

I shake my head no and wave it off, I do that alot. Soarin chuckles a bit then Surprise jumps up and hugs dash like she's a long lost puppy.

" Dashie! I'm glad you made it!" She squeals, I have to deal with THAT tonight, I might just kill myself then. I notice that Dash has also changed into some casual cloths. A light blue tank top and some blue skinny jeans and also a small backpack. Dash pushes Surprise off her and wipes her cloths off." Damn Surprise you hug like Pinkie." She turns her attention to Soarin.

" So where are you guys headed?"

" We're gonna go grab a few rooms at a hotel, relax our hooves and order some room service." Soarin sounds like he had this plan all along." So did you at least let Spitfire know this time you were leaving?"

" Yeah I spoke to her right before I took off. She seemed kinda different this time. Like she was a bit jumpy and giddy, like somepony struck a hearstring or something." You know now that I think about it, Spitfire seemed a bit unusual when she was talking to me. Like she seemed more interested in me than anyone else. Kinda creepy in a way, though I should be used to it considering on how I am a freak and all. Soarin raises an eyebrow at her.

" Really now? And I wonder what set her off like that? Was there somepony else before you went in there?"

" No, I even asked her what was up but she gave me her typical 'I'm fine' route but something is up with her. The only pony in there before me was Kyra." Her gaze turns on me and what the fuck did I DO? I didn't do jack shit to her and now Dash is turning on me because I was simply 'talking' to her, fucking dumbass." Did you do something to Spitfire, Kyra?" She asked, getting closer and closer to me. I shake my head no at her and the she chuckles.

" I know what happened. Kyra you sly dog you. Spitfire is all flustered after YOU talked to her. You were unintentionally hitting on our Captain." I did what now? I didn't fucking hit on her, though to be far she was kind of cute, in her own way but I did not HIT on her. I look at Soarin for support but he throws his hands up, a universal sign for 'don't fucking bring me into this'. I am kinda blushing a bit and I have no clue why but Rainbow Dash just pats me on the back.

" Its ok, I'm just teasing ya. Though something was off with her." Everyone seems to regain their composuer and then we start walking again.

-One very awkwardly silent walk later-

Ok we've made it to the hotel, a bit of a fancy establishment if you ask me but I'm not complaining. Good god though, Ponyville is way different than in the show. Its much more modern and there are paved roads instead of just dirt and a bit of gravel. But everyone seem to be happy with it so I'm not going try to comprehend this. I've taken a beating with this whole 'other world' thing and I just feel like collapsing. We enter the large mutlie windowed building and see an Earth Pony mare dressed like a respisonist behind the front desk." Hi welcome. How may I help you today?" She greets with a obviously paid for smile.

" Two deluxe rooms please." Soarin leans against the counter. The mare types up somethings on her computer next to her and then actually gets a good look at Soarin, then gasps.

" Oh! Your Soarin, co-captian of the Wonderbolts. What kind of rooms would you prefer?" She turns the monitor towards him and I see his eyes scan up and down the screen. I look up at an over hanging clock above the desk and it reads 5:47. Soarin finally picks out a pair of rooms for us after what seemed like forever. The receptionist pony types up our recit." Ok that comes to a total of 238 bits." Soarin then frowns.

" Shit, I don't have enough cash. Do you take debit or credit?" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. He pulls out a small plastic card that I can only guess is a credit or debit card, whichever preferred. In my head I have the biggest 'Are you fucking kidding me' face. But why not, just throw in online banking into this hellish paradise.

" We take both." The mare responses taking Soarin's credit card.

" Credit then." The receptionist fills out a form and has Soarin sign his signuiter for the recite." Ok your rooms are 245 and 246 on the third floor. I hope you enjoy your stay and please help yourself to the complimentary breakfast in the morning" She hands us our card keys, oh boy. We say goodbye to the earth pony and walk down a hallway on our right and oh boy, elevators. I'm one more earth element away from blowing my brains out in front of everyone, or jump out the third story window, which ever comes first. We get into the elevator and Soarin pushes the third floor button." I heard this place has a great breakfast bar." Surprise said in a somewhat silly mannor, and I roll my eyes slightly.

We reach the third floor and find our rooms down the hallway to our right. This place reminds me of a Holiday Inn or something like that." Alright her it is." Soarin exclaims as we reach our rooms." So which one do you guys want?" He looks at me and Surprise and of course I just shrug.

" This one." Surprise takes the key card from Soarin and opens the door to room 245. I shrug and follow her in there. Wow I wasn't expecting this. Its a large two bed room with a couch, flat screen TV hanging on the wall, a full mini bar, and a bathroom, though the bathroom is mandatory in almost all hotel rooms, I think. Surprise sets her stuff down on the farthest bed, closer to the window, so I just take the bed closer to the door. The beds are queen sized with big pillows and white blankets on them. I toss my bag down on my bed, though careful enough not to set off my gun. The back boards for the bed are against the wall and Soarin and Rainbow's room is right on the other side. I hear the sound of thunder sound off in the distance, even if we are in the room.

" Well that sounds like its gonna rain tonight." Surprise states looking out the window. She looks around a moment before looking back up at me." So whatcha wanna do?" I sit down on the bed and think for a moment. I really need a shower, first off. I pick up my tablet and type in a message.

" I was hoping to take a shower first. I hope thats alright with you." Even the monotone voice sounded sympathetic almost. Surprise nods vigorously, weird." Of course you can silly! This will give me time to set up our party!" Ok do not want a party. I simply shrug and get off the bed and go into the bathroom with my bag in my hand. The last thing I see before shutting the bathroom door is Surprise pulling out a phone from her backpack.

I take a look around and its a nice bathroom here. A step in shower, a bathtub and dual sinks with dual mirrors and of course a toliet. This room must have cost a fourtoen to build. I see to my left is a small closet with a full body mirror on the door. I set my bag on the sink counter and open it up to see what is actually inside. I set aside both weapons and then pull out my phone. Just an Iphone, nothing really important. Lets see, a pair of grey shorts, a white t-shirt, a couple of graphic t-shirts all with funny phrases on them. A couple pairs of jeans and a couple pairs of underwear. I look around, thinking someone was watching me.

Well I guess its time to actually see my new anatomy up close. I start to take my jacket off only for it to catch on my wings, cursing myself mentally I finelly mange to take it off. Now comes the harder part, my actual shirt, but first my omega collar. I grab it with one hand try to strech it so I can pull it over my head, yes its one of THOSE collars, I'm not stupid enough to actually wear a real dog collar. The hell it its not wanting to move at all? I grab with both hands and pull again only to rear back in pain because it felt like it was tearing my fur and skin off. Ok fuck it, I'll deal with that later.

To my surprise my shirt comes off easier than I originally thought, I take a look at it and see that there are holes for my wings. I look into the full body mirror and my wings seem to unfrill themselves. To someone who would want wings, I look pretty badass. Then to those who want to stay human, I look weirder than already. And now for the real test, what do I look like under the belt?" I undo my belt and slide my jeans down the the floor. Ok so my hooves simply replace my feet, instead of have the extra joint like I have seen online, its just hooves for feet. I kick my pants aside, my tail seems to just hang there, not really doing anything important.

Ok...here goes nothing. I pull down my boxers, with my eyes closed, yeah you can call me a panzy if you need to imature. I open my eyes and...yep tats what I expected. For a less of better words I'll just use a meme. 'I didn't know what a horse cock looked like, until I became a brony.' So yeah, new anatomy includes new looks, appendages, and better preformance in bed, depending on who you ask. I sigh and toss my boxers aside with the rest of my cloths and go over to the step in shower.

This will take some time to get used too.

-Three Hours Later-

Well my night was less stressful than I thought. After my short shower, it was more stressful putting my shirt ON then off. Soarin and Rainbow Dash took both me and Surprise to the restaurant downstairs that was connected to the main building. It reminded me of this Chinese restaurant that was connected to a hotel(also irl). The food was good and filling, well I really wasn't that hungry but I still ate. It was kinda fancy and the fact that Soarin used his wondebolt status and got the whole meal free, that was fucking funny. After that, we parted ways for the night and I found some pretty interesting things about Surprise. Well she wasn't planning a party, no she told me after dinner that she was just joking. We started to explain a bit about each other, well most of my shit was made up because I'm not from this fucking world.

Surprise was from Manehattan and had some very good family relations, meaning she was close to them. She was an only child. She told me that she is an actual wonderbolt, despite the joking shit cadets and other members give her. She is dedicated to fly, along with baking, which she said was her first job. I actually just told my life on earth wit my family but modified it to fit in this Equestria. Somehow we got to the topic of music, and surprisingly most of the bands on my Earth are here but they are all ponyfied and shit. Was not expecting that at all. Also unlike what I thought about Surprises taste in music would be like pop or something, thats all false. She is a metal head, loves hard rock, metal, and some electro. I can say the same for myself too, though I listen to WAY too much Dubstep.

Well little miss "We're gonna stay up all night" passed out about an hour ago. Yeah, Surprise's crack like sugar rush died and she just passed out on her bed, ha. Its about 9 right now but the GROSSEST thing happened about twenty minutes ago. I was just getting ready to fall asleep but I heard something knocking against the wall. So naturally I put my ear to the wall, and oh my god, it was SOARIN AND RAINBOW DASH HAVING SEX! I was torn between laughing and throwing up. Once again its one thing to joke about your favorite characters hooking up intimately, but to ACTUALLY hear the two of them go at it like, gross. Now I'm just not tired, not because of earlier but I just feel like not sleeping.

I look around again, not feeling right. It's dark in the room but I feel strange. I sit up in the bed, my heart pounding slightly. I look around and around thinking something is in the room with me. I practically jump out of bed, though making almost no noise. Something is wrong, I feel it mind, body and soul. I walk strait for the bathroom but my head just starts to throb like crazy. My mind feels like it was tearing itself apart.

My vision begins to distort and blur. The ground begins to shake and suddenly the floor beneath me just caves in causing me to look down to only see a swirling void of white and black, and I fall.

I'm not flailing around like everyone else would, but when I look at my arms...I'm human again? I look around and see random objects floating in this vacuum of space and I feel strangely calm about this. I'm falling head first and I see ground fathoms below me, but its closing in on me. I look around and I'm seeing structures made of junk and objects larger than they really are. Like giant cards and such. I reach a point were I see noting but bluish sky around me, and then I level myself out. I, for an unknown reason, assume curling up with my legs going against my chest and crossing my arms. I feel myself begin to glow, and my vision gets blinded. Something just explodes from within me and whatever it was shakes this place to the core.

I look at my arms again and I see the same black fur as before, what's happening? The ground has seemed to move up and my hooves touch down with a very light thud. I look around and see floating islands everywhere, floating above a black swirling void. What is this place? Where am I is what I should ask.

I hear footsteps behind me and I look to see a man dressed in all white, faint glow radiating off him." Ah, Omega. I see you have arrived in relative comfort." He flashes a faint smile at me. I look at him like he's crazy." No need to be so quiet Omega, I know you can speak, but not with your voice but with your mind. Go on enligtian me with your inner thoughts."

' Where are we? And why are you calling me Omega?' My mind speaks but I can hear it as if I was actually speaking.' Woah, I can hear it outside my own head.' Ok random thoughts need to be put away. The man laughs lightly.

" Welcome to my world Omega. This place is my domain, my pocket dimension. I simply brought you here to discuss very important matters. Come follow me, lets take a walk." He summons a white cane with a golden Alpha head piece. I follow him closely, observing this unatural place.' So what important matters are you talking about?' He stops and turns to me, his face stiffening.

" We are at risk here, there, and everywhere, Omega. You and I are but of the last lines of defence for the univeres."

' What are you talking about? And why do you keep calling me Omega? My name is Zackary Kyra.' My mind huffs and I cross my arms. The man's gaze still creeps me out.

" So your name is Zackary, huh? Never mind that, you are special Omega because you hold the cards together. While I exsist, but not pyschilly. You are my...err right hand man to say. The one who can interact with the world around him while I gide you from here."

' Quite speaking in cyriptic tongues and just tell me what the hell is going on here!' My mind shouts and the ground shakes like it was hit by an earthquake. The man chuckles." Eager to get your hands dirty I see. I'll give you a simplified version. You and me are the last of our kind. We are Omegas, the enders of all, but not in the biblical sense of death and destruction. We represent the begining and the end, life and death of worlds. I sacraficed my pyshical form to protect univereses with magical barriers to seal them away from enimeies. In light of my sicrafice, I became an Aplha, one who can create dimenisons with the wave of my hand. While you are an Omega, but unlike every Omega before you that only would destroy worlds, you can both create and destroy."

' Wait last of our kind? So what are we like aliens or something?' We continue walking until we stop at a small spring, the water gently rushing by like nothing was wrong. The man turns to me again." You are both Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. Your world was destroyed when I transported you and your friends to Equestria. Well that Equestria is just one of a dozen different versions of itself. Either way that world is in danger as well as every other world in exsitence."

' Destroyed!? How? Why? You better give me the full truth or I will tear you head off.' This is not going to end well. The man just simply smiles, my threat blowing over him like nothing." Alright I'll just tell you whats going to happen. Your world, like most other worlds, contain dimensional crystals. They are remiants of past worlds, filled with vast knowlege and power. Somethimes people accidently discover them, but others set out to find them so they can just that vast power and knowlege to rule thier worlds or destroy them. Your world was destroyed by an oginization that is out for world order and ruling. But now they have set their eyes on the Equestria you are curently in. That world has the most crystals I've seen in a long time. Six in total, all hidden in the world, though I know of one's location."

' So let me get this strait, I'm some sort of alien that can destroy worlds with a wave of my hand, while there is a group of people out to rule worlds using crystals. Hmm don't know if I should believe you or freak out. And what of my friends? How do they play into this?' I scratch my chin actually thinking on that.

" Your friends are merelly...bodyguards for you. While yes they do mean something to you, but you are the only one who can interact with the crystals and the world around you."

' What about Princess Celestia and Luna? Do they know about this?' The man chuckles.

" Yes they know of both of us and our predicament, but are to not interfere with us unless our 'rivals' bring an army." He snears the word rival like it was the worst profanity in the world...or worlds. I cross my arms, not buying it.' They won't help or you won't let them help?'

" They won't interfere with us for now. They told me themselves." I give him a look." What? Look I have brunch with them every other Tusday. Anyway we must make quick with this conversation, as this place has not time of day and I don't wanting you wasing time. I'm going to give you a few guidelines to at least acknowlege. One is to NOT tell your friends the whole truth. Just tell them that you all are part of a higher order and I will give orders through you, though inroniclly you can't verbally relay the information." He chuckles.

' Screw you.' My mind thinks out loud. He continues." Two is to not tell Equestrians about our existance, expesialy Twilight Sparkle. Third is that the first crystal location is at the Wonderbolt Academy, though you are already fixing to go there to lean how to fly so I guess its just a coincidence. I will tell you when I find other locations. Now I'm going to give you the first of many cool and powerful powers. Now you can manipulate the world around you in needed, but I highly advice not to do that, Celestia said not to. So I will give you two small powers, well compared to others. First will be portal creation, so you may not only teleport with them around places you've aready been, but you may come here anytime you want, but just don't do it in the middle of a battle. The second is dimensional electricty. You make conduct and control electricity, like that one video game you like to play Infamous" Ok that is creepy as hell. He points his cane at the water and it evaporates and turns into blackish smoke.

" Simply step into them smoke and let it fill your mind, body and soul. but I must warn you that when you do, not only will you suffer sheer amounts of pain from it, you will also be transported back to Equestria. So anything you want to ask before you leave?"

' Yeah, who he hell are you?'

" I go by many names but you my simply call me Ellis, but for those of higher order they call me Enlitainment. Is that all or is there more?"

' Oh buddy there is so much I want to ask but I get the feeling you won't give me the half of it. Either way you owe me big time bub. I'll see you floating belly up.' I, for unknown reasons, throw myself into the smoke and it burns my entire body. Like I literally jumped into an naplam fire. I feel myself burning away, literally tunring into the smoke but I can't scream or run anywhere. I black out.

I wake up on the floor of the hotel room, my vision distorted and blured. I get up and my lungs burn, and my body acks all over. I see literally nothing damaged at all, so was that all an hallucination or a funny way to teleport me to that world. Who cares right now, I'm tired as hell and I simply drag myself over to a bed, though my vision is still blurred. I throw myself under the covers and fall asleep.

End Chapter 3

Ok so I feel like that was rushed and kinda boring so I'm sorry. Also Kyra will not be Mary Sue as hell, so don't tell me he is ok. He WILL struggle with all of this. Now I'm accepting names for the enemy organization. I was going to you the same name from my other Anthro story Through the Rift, but I feel like that would be lazy on my own part. So send me a PM with any ideas. Also if you have questions, just ask.

Until next time, stay awesome everypony-AJ


End file.
